leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Endymion (anime)
Prince Endymion was the prince of the Earth during the Silver Millennium, and was the lover of Princess Serenity. In the 20th century, he was reborn as Mamoru Chiba. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Biography Endymion was the prince of a wondrous kingdom on planet Earth surrounded by hundreds of devoted, loyal subjects and the Shitennou who swore to protect him at cost of their own lives. At some point, he had met and fell madly in love with the young Princess of the Moon when she sneaked down from Silver Millennium to stay with him. When war escalated between the two kingdoms, he swore to aid Queen Serenity defend her kingdom and people from the evil invasion from the bewitched Queen Beryl, who was possessed by the evil universal force, Metalia, at the time. Sadly, he was murdered along with his beloved Serenity. due to Queen Serenity utilizing the full strength and abilities of the Silver Crystal to seal way Queen Metalia, he was then reborn and reincarnated on Earth as Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields. In the present day, he was kidnapped by the Dark Kingdom and brainwashed by Beryl and Metalia to serve them. Endymion focused on trying to obtain the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon, with a rocky partnership with Kunzite. Unlike the last Shitennou, Endymion actively avoided to killing Sailor Moon, because of his love that existed beneath the mind control. He remembered the music from the music box Usagi still had on her, before he released a trapped spirit in the lake. He was sent to use the dark crystal to capture the people who were reborn as the Seven Great Youma, but Sailor Mercury stopped him and destroyed the crystal. Sailor Moon used the Silver Crystal to heal him, but he was captured again by Beryl, to be brainwashed again. By the time Sailor Moon reached the Dark Kingdom at D-Point, Endymion was nothing but a mindless drone of Beryls and ruthlessly attacked Sailor Moon, with after she failed to heal him with the Silver Crystal and she hurt him badly with Moon Tiara Action. Before he could kill her, she played the music box and his memories began to return to him and by the time he touched it, he was freed from the villains' control. Furious at losing Endymion again, Queen Beryl threw a large shard at Sailor Moon, but Endymion threw a rose, impund with the love he had for Serenity, at it, shattering it and striking Beryl. He was fatally hit by the shards while protecting Sailor Moon and Beryl fleed as she was mortally hurt by the rose. He died in Sailor Moon's arms and was reborn again as mamoru after Serenity destroyed Metalia and Beryl. His future self in the thirtieth century of Crystal Tokyo is none other than King Endymion; the strong-willed, level-headed husband of Neo Queen Serenity, and the beloved father of Chibiusa/Rini. Abilities As Prince Endymion, Mamoru seems to possess no special abilities or magical powers of any kind; but carries a large sword as a weapon to brutally wound his enemies. Gallery Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Male Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Biographies Category:Royalty